nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Escanor vs. Galand
Escanor vs. Galand & Melascula is a battle between Escanor of the Seven Deadly Sins and Galand and Melascula of the Ten Commandments. Prologue Galand and Melascula wander into Escanor's bar while searching for Ban, Elaine, and Jericho. After drinking for a bit they decide to stop fooling around and to take their revenge but, Galand, being in a good mood, decides to give Escanor a chance to save himself and the three hiding in the back of his bar. He proposes they play "Galand Game" where he and his opponents take turns hitting one another until one of them dies. Escanor is terrified but accepts after being told that refusal means Galand will simply kill them all now. Galand tries to give Escanor an encouraging pat on the back but inadvertently knocks him unconscious. When Escanor awakens, it is well into the next day and he is in his day form, he then takes Rhitta, which was being inspected by Galand, out of his hands, and comments on how the two demons were either incredibly unlucky or foolish to stumble into his bar only to meet deaths. He then introduces himself and the game begins. Battle Galand and Melascula still drunk from the previous night initially do not take Escanor's boasting of being "being one who is above all races" seriously, laughing in his face. Escanor joins in with the laughter...and then instantly cleaves Galand in half, stating that is why he is the sin of pride. Melascula is immediately sobered up by this, noting that no human from 3000 years ago was capable of such a feat but also smugly tells Escanor that the game is not over. Galand quickly heals his wounds with the the Demon Clan's dark power, and states the demons, who are the greatest of all races, cannot be killed so easily. Escanor simply replies that if that were not the case the game would not be even slightly entertaining for him. Melascula notes that Escanor is implying he deliberately did not kill Galand in one hit, calling him an arrogant and foolish human who does not understand his place. Galand enraged by this, decides to use his magic power. Stating he was saving it for his rematch with Meliodas but that everything in his being is telling him that Escanor is something that needs to be erased now. He activates "Critical Over" as his body mass increases considerably and he grows spikes over his armor. Melascula explains his ability, as a simple but peerless one that allows Galand to pushes his physical strength to it's utmost limits for as long as Galand has magic. While in this state Galand's power level is 40,000. Galand, noticeably unhinged from the state apologizes for not being able to hold back, and strikes Escanor with everything he has. The bar is destroyed, along with the top of the mountain it is located in, and the shock wave destroys the tops of many mountain tops, as well. Here, Merlin and senses the ongoing battle. She reads Escanor's power level as 50,055..then 50,060, she note that his power is increasing as time goes on meaning that it can only be Escanor. Escanor, besides the slight cut from in arm from the impact, is left entirely unscathed and asks if that attack was the best he could do. Galand is baffled by this and Melascula screams they should retreat but Galand is steadfast in not going back on his word, and states the game shall continue until one of them dies. Escanor simply states that it is his turn then...and the mere aura from preparing his attack is so terrifying that Galand, seemingly on instinct and without thinking retreats and is turned to stone by his own curse for breaking the terms of the game. Melascula looks away in grief and Escanor is disappointed, stating he wanted to show what it looks like when he actually tries a bit but, unfortunately, the game is over. Escanor notes the power of Galand's commandment and that his running away shows that even the ancient demons are not immune to the fear of death, but seeing as Galand was fighting him that he can't be blamed for fearing death. He then turns his attention to Melascula stating he will give her a special deal: run now or die, and that she should decide while he is still in the mood to be a feminist. Melascula, still grieving for Galand, thanks him for the offer and says as thanks she will kill him quickly. Ban tries to warn Escanor that brute force won't work on her but it's too late as she traps Escanor in her Antan no Mayu. Escanor sighs as he even gave her the opportunity to escape but is then surprised to find his soul being forced out of his body. Melascula has grown tired of listening to his arrogant speech, asks that he be quiet forever, and then eats his soul, calling it delicious. She is then, however, struck with immense pain. Her entire body is feels incredibly hot and she seems to be burning from the inside. Escanor soul then flies out of her mouth and returns to his body, while she screams she can't understand what his power is or how it could be so strong. Escanor simply replies "Sunshine, my glorious magic." as Melascula howls in agony, consumed in a whirlwind of flame and falls off the side of the cliff. Aftermath After Melascula is defeated, Escanor states he wishes to speak with Ban but, as it is almost noon, their talk would be best left until later that night. After ordering that Ban remain there, he leaves without revealing where he is going. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Escanor Fights Category:Galand Fights Category:Melascula Fights